Downfall of heroes
by Delicate Plume
Summary: AU & a little OOCness. Ino the queen of Sparta was taken by Prince Shikamaru prompting Sasuke the greatest warrior of the time to be called into battle where he finds a temple maiden he can't resist. What role does love play in a hostile environment such as war? Main:SasuHina Side:GaaHina NaruIno ShikaIno NejiSaku
1. Shaping Chaos

I'm rewriting my story entitled 'Fall', I never got to finish this story before and looking back at the chapters I noticed that they are quite badly written.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO

The sun has retired for the day and night has fallen all over the land, only the merrymaking in the Spartan castle breaks an otherwise epitome of a tranquil night. In the stronghold, everyone was drinking to their hearts' content and helping themselves over the feast.

As the music and laughter of the citizens, warriors and visitors alike resounded in the walls of the castle, the king and the queen sat regally in raised dais of thrones in the end f the banquet table. The monarchs are observing the feast before them and contemplating the newly signed peace treaty between Sparta and Troy or at least it is what the king is doing.

The queen, belying her poised countenance is a mess inside and the culprit of said mess is looking directly at her. Shikamaru, the younger prince of Troy is looking at her intently. The gaze the prince is bestowing the queen is of fascination, determination and desire.

The king has seen the way he looked at the queen but dismissed it, seemingly used in seeing it in men. After all, being the husband of the dubbed most beautiful woman that ever graced the surface of the earth probably granted him a lot of practice and giving way to desensitization.

She knows it's wrong but Ino couldn't find it in herself to look away, the younger prince is quite charming. He has a certain boyish charm in him that seem to entice her to him. She has to look away not only is she the queen and wife to the king of Sparta but the prince is a menace to womankind who leaves a trail of broken hearts everywhere he goes.

And as the night progressed, he continued to look longingly at her and the queen needing a breather from the smothering feel of his eyes on her turned to Naruto.

"Sire, would you excuse me? I'm feeling quite faint and would need some air..." gingerly touching Naruto's forearm and smiling at her the king acquiesce to her request.

"Yes, you may and perhaps the night has tire you. If you'd wish to retire for the night afterwards you may." She offered a brief smile before she excused herself.

And as swiftly as the wind, the young prince tails the queen into one of the spacious balcony gone unnoticed by everyone but one.

Breathing in all the fresh air she needs and breathing out the tension, she felt a presence behind her and a pair of strong arms wraps themselves around her tiny waist.

"Why do you torment me so?" She asks, not resisting his hold knowing it would be futile.

"The rumors of the beautiful Spartan queen have reached me in Troy never am I a believer of rumors but as I behold you in my arms and in my eyes, it indeed is an infallible fact." He states in that love struck manner as he breathes in her scent of peonies and lilacs.

"How kind are the rumors that you've heard about me." She says as she struggles to put an arms' length distance between the two of them, "I on the other hand have heard that you are an insufferable spoiled and pampered prince who does as he pleases and hops from temple to temple bedding maidens."

"Do I detect jealousy from my queen?" he asks as he stills her struggle on getting out of his arms. "Rumors my queen are fallible and as far as I am concerned, I was merely trying to find a worthy consort."

"The search is over," his eyes glints with determination and possessiveness. "I have found my queen."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Outraged, Ino shove with all the might she possess at the young prince and he lost his balance, successfully removing him from her person. "Impudent young prince! I am a Queen! A consort to the King!"

"Be that as it may, I love you and will always love you more than that husband of yours could ever love you." Shikamaru boldly professes undeterred by Ino's outburst. "Does he even love you to begin with?"

"Love is absent in most marriages of convenience." He added as an afterthought further complicating the already addled mind of the queen.

Ino narrows her eyes at Shikamaru.

_He knows too much!_

Naruto became the King of Sparta after he married Ino, the then sole unmarried princess of Sparta.

"It seems I have raised your ire but believe me when I say it wasn't my intention." He says reaching out for her hand, "hear me beloved, he may not love you but I do, tomorrow at dawn I will be sailing back to Troy." He finishes with a kiss to her palm and with that he took his leave.

"Naruto do you love me, my king?" She whispers as she looks up to the heavens as if she can fathom the answers from the stars.

The next morning everything in the Spartan castle is the same as always except the king is furious like never before.

"My king, the queen is nowhere to be seen! I have sought everywhere!" Naruto gnaws his teeth in unadulterated rage.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of my wife?" He whispers dangerously low

"Y-your majesty, I have seen the queen leave the castle early this morning." Her trembling handmaiden quips.

A palace guard rushes in front of the king and curtsied very low for his impudence to approach the king in a brash manner.

"Please do forgive my lord but I bring important news! A fisherman has seen the queen aboard the Trojan ship!" The panting palace guard gushed out.

With that the king exploded; expensive porcelain from the Far East hit the wall and shattered and expensive fine linen from Egypt were ripped into unrecognizable rugs.

"Prepare my ship!" The king ordered as he finished thrashing the great hall and the frightened servants all scurried to do his bidding in haste.

"It's time for me to pay my brother a visit." the servants who are still within earshot shivered at the thought of their sovereign's brother.

_Ino why did you do this to me?! _

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you like the first chapter and you may leave a review if you'd like, I'll be more than happy if you would. And may I know if there is anyone interested in editing my chapters? It would be nice to have an editor :) take care everyone!


	2. Aegean Kings

I would liked to thank the following: nanitaa, kikyorocks543, ShikaIno1, ReaperNinjaGirl976, MsChifSantos for adding my story to their favorite list.

ShikaIno1: I am delighted to hear that you like the story!

Italyy: the answer is a combination of yes and no, this is based on Homer's Iliad and a combination of scene of the two troy movies.

Guest:I'm glad you find it interesting.

Here's chapter 2, hopefully you'd like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise

"Come ye allied kings and warlords of the High King of the Aegean! The Trojans have slighted the blood of Atreus! Your ruler summons you and thy valiant and mightiest warriors to arms at the shore of Aulis to set sail to the shores of Troy before the next waxing of the moon!

If naught, see and witness High King Gaara raze your land to ashes and put an end to your line!"

The emissary recited the finished message for the vassals and turned to the high king with an inquisitive look, "is there anything you would like to add sire or is everything to your liking?"

The redhead paused in contemplation from idly fiddling with his goblet. "No that will suffice. Have the fastest ferries and horses deliver the message to all of the allied rulers of the Aegean."

The emissary all but scurried to do his master's bidding and Gaara relished the feel of being able to strike terror even in his tempest to the hearts of full grown men.

_Being a king is good but being a feared High King is all the better._

"Sire?" Jiraiya's voice who is the High king's adviser pierced through his bubble. "Won't you think it's wise to send the King of Ithaca for _**that**_ person? I don't believe a piece of paper can convince _**him**_."

"And who is this _**him**_ you speak of?" Gaara chose to play dumb.

He knows exactly who Jiraiya is referring to. After all how can one forget a person whose mere name boils one's blood? And Jiraiya is a wise man of not mentioning the accursed name as far as his lord is concerned.

**That **man never showed him, the High King an ounce of respect nor allegiance, not even once!

"You know exactly who I speak of my lord. Although he may be a man who swears no loyalty to anyone but to himself, he is an efficient and effective warlord…"

Begrudgingly Gaara's brain conceded to the man's prowess in the maelstrom of battle and unbidden, came the flashbacks of conquered battles and countries won with him in his campaigns and the ones that were almost lost due to his refusal to show until the very last moment in the battlefield all loitered in his mind's vision.

"I am saddened by this fate that the most beloved and blessed warlord of the gods is my most hated one." Gaara lamented before motioning for another emissary to relay a message to the King of Ithaca about another little task.

And when it was only the three of them left in the great hall of Mycenae, finally, Naruto made his long forgotten presence known once more.

"Pray tell Gaara on your keeness on jumping onto my case and do spare me of lulling me into a pretense that you're doing this out of brotherly affection and honor." Naruto tried not to sound so biting but it still came out that way.

The high king gave a scathingly amused laughter.

"My brother Naruto it seems like the weight of a crown has finally grown you a brain! You're not as clueless as you used to be!" his laughter turning into a mocking one as the seconds go by.

"You will do well not to mock me brother for I am no longer just your younger brother but a king as well." Naruto said in a clipped manner barely being able to contain his ire.

"It seems like even your diplomatic skills has improved."

_I will wager that yours didn't_

"Very well," Gaara languidly placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin against his palm and intently looked his younger brother in the eyes. "Do you believe Naruto that the fleets of the Aegean will sail across the high waters for us to offer them an olive branch as we talk and negotiate the matters peacefully for the return of your pretty albeit useful eloping wife?"

Gaara could feel delight rushing into his veins. The mere thought of what to come is exciting him to his very core but he must impress it further to his oblivious younger brother.

"Troy will bow down to the glory of the High King of the Aegean."

Naruto's eyes widen at the realization.

"You're going to burn Troy to the ground!"

"Not exactly but close," and with a sickeningly sweet smile he continued, "no son of Troy will live and not even infants will be spared when I am done with them, a fitting punishment for refusing an alliance with me."

"Brother I did not went here for you to incite war for I was expecting—"

A humorless cold laugh made his words die in his lips.

"Then what? For me to go in between you and the Trojan prince as you fight for your right to your wife? To make everything is fair?"

Naruto guiltily turned his head away because Gaara got it correctly. He was expecting that the influence and power his brother yields will have a hold to the Trojans and allow for them to settle this the way men have always settled this sort of affairs.

"My Naruto, we are no longer little boys where I will mediate for the return of your favorite toy, I am the most feared ruler of kings and I have to take every single opportunity that comes my way to serve my interest and to expand my power and influence."

And again Gaara gave that bone chilling smile, it was so wrong for Naruto's, no man should ever be capable of giving such a delighted smile while thinking of so much bloodshed.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten? Why would I ever think that the High King of the Aegean will settle for merely conquering the impenetrable Troy?' Naruto abruptly stood up and sharply turned for the double doors all intent of leaving the great hall. "King Gaara would not settle for anything less than total annihilation."

He have to get out of his brother's presence fast for he couldn't stand the crazed and bloodlust look that came over his brother's entire countenance. The thought of the eradication of an entire race have had his bloodlust singing.

He has always known that his brother has a vindictive and vengeful side but he failed to perceive the depth.

Annihilating an entire group of people just to impress his might and their refusal to swear loyalty to him…

"You're sick Gaara." Naruto whispered as he was about to exit through the opened great double doors, he shivered to his brother's chilling laugh, "don't be like that Naruto, you get your pretty wife back and I get to quench my bloodlust towards the Trojans."

"Thank your pretty wife for me before you strangle her to death when we get her back for truly this is a golden opportunity or perhaps I should thank her myself…" Naruto shivered and willed his legs to carry him faster out of the hall.

The peace of the inhabitants of Ithaca was shattered for the second time around as a man atop of a fiery steed made a scene of rushing from the gates of the town up to the city square and finally to the hall of the ruler. Again, like the previous one they did not stopped the man since like his predecessor, he carries with him the banner of the High King.

"I bring tidings from the High King of the Aegean!" the messenger said after bowing down low.

"I believe I have gotten the message from an emissary who came before you." The king relied

"My lord this is different, King Gaara have sent me just to relay a task that he has in mind for you!" the messenger insisted.

"Very well then speak of this task." He said lazily eyeing the messenger

"He wishes for you to offer advice to the Warlord of Aegina about the call to arms."

"In other words King Gaara wishes for me to convince the warlord to participate in the upcoming war against the Trojans." Kakashi stated more than asked, shaking his silver gray hair, he stood from his throne.

Although he is rather disappointed that he couldn't seem to spend some quality time alone with a book that have taken his interest as of late, the thought of visiting a certain gloomy warlord seems to be a good idea it's been a while since he last saw him.

_If father just proffered me books of erotica genre instead of the history of our people and whatnots, perhaps his lifespan wouldn't have been remarkably shorten then perhaps he is the one here attending to the bothersome war and little side task… _giving one last longing look to the book he faced the emissary.

"I will acquiesce with the task given to me."

A/N: Stay tune for the next chapter and again I'm still inviting anyone interested to edit my chapters.


End file.
